A Lost, Little Spix's Macaw
by Ol Alex
Summary: Some say that it's nice to be away from parents; free to do what you want. But what if you'll never see them again? *First one-shot* **Rated "T" for the drama, the descriptions, the bit of violence and a bit of swearing.**


Author's Note: This is my first one-shot, and my first true Drama and Tragedy Rio FanFiction... Oh, and a little humor along the way. I hope this pulls through very well. :)

This came to my mind when I was trying to whip up ideas for the next chapters of "Tales of an Eagle" and "Project: Scarlet".

By the way, the name of Nico and Pedro's club is made up. Heck, I'm not even sure if the club's name was mentioned in the film. I'm pretty sure it wasn't, though.

And I will be mentioning a few real-life musicians/singers in this story. Don't worry, you'll notice them as you read.

* * *

*A Lost, Little Spix's Macaw

It was a beautiful morning in Rio. The sun was shining brightly, the jungle facade showed its true luscious features, people were doing their usual routine, the birds were chirping and/or squawking happily... Who could destroy such tranquility? No one would. Even an evil individual would probably let go of his or her evil intentions and enjoy life as it is. That, people, is the true beauty of peace. It would get to just about anybody. Nothing could ruin this day and every individual would enjoy... but is that true? We'll find out, as a certain son of two Blue Spix's Macaws is about to go through the biggest and probably the most breath-taking experience in his life; an experience that is sure to douse him with sorrow and regrets.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

I have been in this hollow for a very long time. It's like a prison! That's just not fair... I kind of understand Dad for not allowing me to go out on my own, but Mom? I mean, she's the free spirited one, and now she's siding with Dad that it's too dangerous for me to go out? I'm like, 7 bird-years old! I can cope for myself! They should know that! Ugh... parents... always being over-protective. It's fine at first, but all the time? No way! It's just too much.

I was just sitting on the nest; waiting for Dad to come back with breakfast. My Mom was beside me; sleeping peacefully. As I stared into the openness of the world outside the hollow, I sighed in sheer boredom. What can a 7 year old macaw do in a hollow that only contains three birds and a nest? NOTHING! If only I was on my own, I could go out of this hollow anytime I wanted and enjoy the world outside this dreadful prison.

Suddenly my magnificent view was blocked by a large blue creature... Oh, wait. It was just Dad. He came back with breakfast. "Morning, Brandon! I brought us our favorites!" I put on a fake smile and greeted him back as I tried not to show my boredom. He saw my boredom expression so many times that he once got sick of it and gave me a long lecture about maturity and parental guidance. Yeah, he knew what I was asking for. Anyway, we suddenly heard moaning from the back of the hollow. It was Mom. Dad's usual cheerful voice led to her awakening. "Oh, good morning, Blu. I see you brought breakfast." Ugh... Isn't it obvious? We go through this routine all the time. I'll be honest here; I am truly getting sick of my everyday life here.

"Yup! I brought with me some mangoes, papayas and a few berries." He said as he set down the plastic bag full of fruits. "If you're wondering where I got the plastic bag, I dropped by at Linda's place and asked for one."

I stood up from the nest and stationed myself at a corner while looking at the skies. It was kind of windy out today, and the clouds were plentiful. If only my parents would set aside their "over-protectiveness" and let me out, I can consider myself to be the happiest bird on the planet. I smiled while admiring the sight presented before me. Really, I wanted to go out right now. But then again... maybe not. I haven't had breakfast yet, for Pete's sake. I can't enjoy the day with an empty stomach. Ugh... true my statement was, yes. But I was starting to sound like Dad. Oh, well. This stomach isn't going to fill itself.

I turned around until I had the plastic bag in my sight and walked towards it.

* * *

**During breakfast...**

I sat on the other side of the nest while slowly munching on a mango. I just stared blankly at it as I ate it. The reason why is already clear, so I do not have to repeat myself.

As I slowly devoured the mango, I laid my back against the hollow's wall and started to daydream. I was imagining that I was flying through the skies with all my friends. We were all complete grown-ups and our parents weren't around telling us what to do and being over-protective and stuff. Ah... that would be the life.

However, I'm not saying that I want my parents to completely disappear from this world. What I'm trying to point out is that my parents are too protective of me. I appreciate their effort, but it's restricting me from what I want to do, which I think is completely unfair. I mean, they both get to hang out with Uncle Rafael, Aunt Eva, and my other two small but hip and cool Uncles, Nico and Pedro. And the thing that really ticks me off is that they mostly hang out in Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro's club called "The Hip Foliage", A.K.A. "Rio's Bird Haven." I mean, I LOVE that place! It's so cool; what with all those flashing lights, big speakers, awesome music, whether it was fast-paced Samba or American songs that Dad introduced (because he was raised there and is considered as one... lucky...), like the songs from Eminem, Dr. Dre, Lady Gaga, Owl City, *****Your Favorite Martian... Heck, I'll even take the country music from Taylor Swift and Justin Moore that the club plays on Fridays! And then I have my parents saying that they won't allow me to go and such... I should consider Dad lucky that he gets to go there.

Huh, speaking of Dad, during a day when he gave me lecture concerning safety, he had a scheduled hang-out with my Uncles. And then when he came back home on the same day but night time, he was DRUNK. I mean, where's the safety in that? Oh, well. At least Mom busted him. Not that I want to get wasted and then get busted by Mom, but it's just that it was the first time I saw my Dad pose as a hypocrite. And that's obviously not likely of him and he practically deserved to get busted. If I have to say how Mom busted Dad, it went like this:

**QUICK FLASHBACK...**

"Dad, are you drunk? I thought you had your ways with alcohol!" I said in a stern voice. Normally, I wouldn't talk like that to Dad or Mom, but assuming that he was drunk, I'll take this as an exception.

"W-what are you t-t-talk-ing about, you blue w-whack job? I ain't d-drunk! I'm just simply e-ee-enlightened by a w-wonderful beverage!" He said as he swayed around groggily. To be honest, this was kind of funny. I may be a bit ticked off by him talking to me about safety and then getting drunk after that, but his words and the way he talked... It was fricking hilarious! I started giggling loudly that he suddenly glared at me, which nearly made me explode. "W-what's so f-funny, you little s-s-snitch? Ya think I'm one t-t-to be messed with? Ha! G-good luck! I know K-karate!"

Karate, HA! Like he actually learned how... although, I'll lay that off a bit. I honestly don't know if he actually learned it or not.

Suddenly, Mom came into the hollow. Once he saw my Dad, she immediately went into a bit of rage. "BLU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRUNK?"

He then turned to Mom and said, "H-huh? I j-just said it to this l-little guy! I'm not d-drunk! Just e-enlightened!"

"Just enlightened? Blu! You know very well that you're not used to alcohol! You know what? From now on, when you're going to the club, you can't go unless I'm going!"

"Y-you can't tell m-me what to d-do!"

Right when Mom was going to hit him on the head, he suddenly fell on the hollow's nest; knocked out from his overdose of alcohol. As I looked at his slumbering body, I couldn't help but laugh. his tongue was sticking out of his beak. "Ha ha ha! Oh, Dad... that's what you get for being a hypocrite... FOR ONCE! HA HA HA!"

But then I guess it was a wrong move to laugh at this issue because Mom suddenly glared at me. "Brandon, this isn't a joke! Your father could have done something wrong while at that state!"

**QUICK FLASHBACK END...**

And then Mom started giving me a lecture and stuff and yadda yadda yadda... Anyway, that's how Mom busted Dad. He can't go to the club unless Mom wanted to, and the reason why it's "wanted to" is because Mom will only go to the club when she feels like it, and most of the time, she doesn't really feel it unless Aunt Eva's going. And nowadays, Aunt Eva doesn't go since she has to take care of her children. So practically, it means that Dad can't go at all. He he... poor Dad...

Anyway, I was about to think about what I could do today when my thoughts were suddenly cut by my parents' voices. "Brandon?"

I shook my head a bit and looked at them in confusion. They haven't eaten any of their fruits yet which led me to guessing that they have been watching me the whole time I have been daydreaming."Yes?"

"Is there something wrong? You've been staring at the ceiling for 5 minutes. It looked as if you were mesmerized by a ghost." Ghosts? That's a load of bull... I stood up from my position with the completely devoured mango on one wing and looked at them. I think I'm gonna have to tell them how I'm really feeling... later. "Ghosts? Mom. Dad. There are no ghosts. I was just... uh... Contemplating! Yes, I was just contemplating!"

"Contemplating on what?" Asked my Dad who tilted his head to his side.

"Brandon... mejo... are you hiding something from us?" Chimed my Mom. Hiding something? Hmm... they're suspicious now... Fine, I'll tell them. "Alright, you got me." I said depressingly as I tossed the empty mango pulp outside the hollow. Then I went closer to them and sat down. "I've just been REALLY bored lately. But I didn't want to complain because you guys would just... I don't know... Get mad at me? I just want to enjoy myself outside. That's all."

I was really hoping that they let me out... This hollow has been nothing but a prison to me. There was an awkward silence for like 6 minutes, and then Dad spoke up. "Alright. We don't want to restrict your happiness so... you can go out." What he said made me jump for joy. I can finally go out! "HA HA! Oh, thank you Dad!" And with that, I immediately went over to the hollow's exit. As soon as I got out. I yelled back to my parents to reassure them of my return. "I'll be back by the late afternoon! I promise! Love ya guys! Bye!"

* * *

Yes! Finally! Out of that dreadful place! I don't need my parents being over-protective of me. I can handle myself. I mean, what's there to worry about? Smugglers? I doubt it! The government of Brazil has assistance from other countries, and if birds were to get captured, it should be legally caught... meaning that the catchers should have those permits.

If I do ever get caught, it's fine with me, so long as my parents know and that my human caretaker's as nice as the one Dad had.

Anyway, now that I was outside, I've got to start thinking about what I can do. I have to make the best out of my limited time of freedom. "What to do, what to do, what to do..." I said silently as I flew across the skies passing by trees and such. This was a little difficult than I thought it would be. I should have made advance plans. Drat...

I was thinking about seeing Uncle Rafael, Aunt Eva and their kids... It sounded nice. But then again, maybe not. They might be busy today, and I don't want to interrupt.

I kept flying until I saw a stream and landed next to it. I had to wash the sticky trails that the mango I ate left and I don't like sticky feelings. Once I got there, I leaned over to the stream, started scooping water with my wings and poured it over me. The cool feeling felt very nice. I rubbed my beak, my face, my whole body... I basically took a bath. "Ah... Now this is freedom..."

After I finished taking my bath, I went to the banks of the stream and went dog-like. I got on knelt down like a dog and shook myself all over... kinda reminds me of Uncle Luiz, the Bulldog. I laughed as I did it. I just hope he doesn't think that I'm mocking him. Once I was dry enough, I stood up and looked at my reflection on the stream. I don't want to brag, but I never knew I looked... handsome. Heh, I guess Mom's right about Dad being gorgeous and all that. Maybe I might attract a lady sometime. I looked closer for a better look, when suddenly, a memorial spark of light ignited in my head; showing me a vision.

The vision was of a hollow with two blue birds inside it. They... they were my parents. They were happily enjoying each other's company. Then suddenly, a shadow overtook the lighting of the hollow and my parents looked at him. I didn't know what this meant, but then I got a little shocked. Dad suddenly got mad and charged up to him as he attempted to punch him. But the unknown bird was too strong for him as he simply raised his wing and blocked the punch, pushed it back to his face as retaliation and threw him straight to the wall. My Mom was the next to get furious and she charged at the attacker but to no avail. She was also thrown against the wall.

The next thing that happened was that my Dad got back up to his feet and blocked the attacker's path which was leading to Mom's way. But I guess the attacker got really angry because he grabbed my Dad by the throat with his talons and... Oh my God! He punctured his throat with his talons! No... he's bleeding badly. What suddenly scared me more was that the attacker then placed him on the ground and... broke his legs. He just laid there; hopeless and dying. My Mom started yelling my Dad's name with tears flowing out of her eyes. There was sadness written all over them. But as she looked at the assailant, they were replaced with extreme anger. She then charged up to him and was able to push him against the wall and started punching him really hard on the face.

I was hoping Mom would win this fight, but the attacker suddenly swiped her feet with his; causing her to slip to the floor of the hollow. And what the attacker did next is that he mounted her and started beating her to death. Blood started splattering after every painful punch he threw to my helpless Mom.

And then reality flashed back to me. I was breathing heavily. I mean, why the heck would I get that kind of vision? Who was that bird? And... how could my parents die? "What the heck was that? Was that some sort of message? Was that really going to happen? It looks pretty real..." At first I was scared. But after a bit of thinking, I got this answer; "Nah! It was probably just a "morning-mare". Nothing unusual. I shouldn't be worrying about anything! My parents would never get attacked by some crazy guy! Besides; Mom is a really good fighter. It's not like their attacker would go through 3 seconds without getting a scratch across the face or a broken leg."

And with that, I flew off and went towards the lake area. That's where most of my friends would go to if they weren't allowed to go to The Hip Foliage. "I might as well forget about that stupid vision. My parents can cope for themselves anyway."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Blu and Jewel were still in their hollow; honestly contemplating on what they just let their son do. Of course they know that they let him out of the hollow, but they were worried that he might get into unexpected troubles. One must understand that he is a Blue Spix's Macaw and they are critically endangered. Their status makes them very pricey in the Black Market. Even with the local bird-smuggling heavily suppressed, some are still likely to get their hands on the creatures. But... if smuggling is not the worst case, then the probability of predators is.

"Blu... why did we let him go out on his own?" Said a worried Jewel, who was rubbing on her wing tips. Blu noticed her anxiety and went over to her. "Jewel-honey... He needs time on his own. We've been keeping him for too long in this hollow."

"Yeah, but... What if something bad happens to him?"

Blu put his wings around Jewel and looked straight into her beautiful eyes. "Nothing bad will happen to him, my love. Brandon's a strong and smart bird. Remember the time he played ***Infamous 2** on Fernando's PlayStation 3 and then applied all those skills and stuff in real life? He actually defended himself from the local bullies, without the electric powers and the flips though..."

However, deep inside. Blu knew that what he did was risky. But knowing that his son can defend himself made him more confident. Jewel, however, thought otherwise. It made her feel more worried. So worried that tears were slowly welling up in her eyes. "Blu, that's the point! I don't want our only child to get into fights! I am currently sick with a disease that doesn't allow me to produce eggs anymore, and if Brandon gets killed out there..."

Jewel breathed quickly and heavily as she slowly pushed herself off of Blu, who was wearing a frown on his face, and backed up against the wall. Yes, it's true that Jewel is sick with that disease. Knowing that a virus like that won't allow you to reproduce anymore is heavily painful. If Brandon gets killed, Blu and Jewel won't be able to and never WILL be able to cover the damage.

Blu couldn't take seeing her mate writhe in sorrow and worry. As tears formed in his eyes, he rushed up to Jewel and pulled her back into his wings. "Oh, Jewel, I'm sorry for my overconfidence. I really am. H-how could I completely forget about your tragic condition... God-damn it! I'm such an idiot!" He was about to let go of Jewel and bang his head on the wall due to frustration. But Jewel still held onto him and hugged him back, only tighter.

"Blu, no. Don't. You're not stupid. I-I'm sorry for my reaction a while ago. It's just that... Brandon is all we will ever have. I love him and I don't want him to get hurt." Blu dug her head onto Jewel's shoulder while hugging her tighter, as his weeping got stronger. "I know, Jewel. I love him too and I don't want him to get hurt either."

The two macaws were in each other's wings as they cried about their situation. Clearly, it was too much for them to handle, considering Jewel's unfortunate condition. They didn't want to lose their only child. Brandon was the whole world to them. God knows what the sorrowful macaws would do if their son died.

After a good 2 minutes of letting the sorrow out, they sat in front of each other on their nest; still pondering about their situation. At first, there was an eerie silence. But it was then broken by Blu, who asked Jewel a question. "Jewel? A-am I a good father?" He said as he looked straight into her eyes.

Jewel placed her wing on Blu's right cheek and smiled as she caressed it. "Of course, Blu. You were destined to be a great father. You know that."

Blu smiled at what she said. In truth, he always thought that as a father, he would screw everything up. But no. It turned out to be okay. "Thank you, Jewel. I-if you're going to ask the same kind of question, let me answer by saying that you are WONDERFUL as a mother. Any child who would be born from you would be considered to be a very lucky child. That's how wonderful you are."

His remark of Jewel sparked a new light of happiness and therefore formed new tears. But this time, the tears were of joy. "Oh, thank you, my little Blu-berry." Soon enough, they engaged into a deep and passionate kiss. The kiss that strengthened their bond always made them think positively, no matter the situation.

Their kissing session lasted about a minute until they broke the kiss for breath. "Oh, that never gets old."

Jewel peered deeply into his eyes and wore a smile; a smile that always told just about anyone that everything will be alright. "And it will never get old. Now, why don't we head out and find Brandon, hmm? We could spend time with him, at least not in here."

Blu thought that it was a good idea for multiple obvious reasons, mainly because they need to keep an eye on Brandon. "Alright. Let's go then."

They helped each other up from their nest and gave each other a quick kiss and a quick hug. However, once they were going to head out, an unknown figure blocked their path. They couldn't tell who it was, since the light was against him. Blu, feeling a bit nervous, goes up to him and asks him who he is. "Excuse me sir... or ma'am, but... Who are you?"

The stranger did not reply. Only the sounds of devilish giigles were audible in the midst of the eerie silence between him and the macaw couple. Why devilish? Well, little did they know that a mentally unstable male Lear's Macaw was on the loose. He tended to be violent at most times, he would enjoy the violence he inflicts upon the innocents and he would not reply to most questions that are asked. He escaped from the Blu Bird Sanctuary one night, and the scientists there are currently looking for him.

Anyone who came across this macaw were either left severely injured, in which are mostly the cases, or dead. And apparently, that macaw has found his new victims.

"Uuhh... Are you okay?" Asked a concerned Jewel, who is beginning to think that something doesn't seem to be right. She slowly directed her beak towards Blu's ear and whispered, "Blu, something's wrong with him. I can see it in his eyes."

"I know. I can see them too-"

Blu was suddenly cut off as the Lear's Macaw started cackling in an insane manner. "He he... Ha ha, HA HA HA HA HA! Oh, there's nothing wrong with me, lovely couple! I just want to leave you two a little present, that's all!"

Being the cautious bird he is, Blu switched to defensive mode and replied sternly... But is that a good idea? "Look, 'whoever-you-are', leave this hollow if you are only here for trouble. As you can see, my mate and I need to take care of something and you can't- (SMACK!) AUGH!"

"BLU!" Screamed a now-terrified Jewel.

The insane macaw cut Blu off again, but this time with a hard smack on his face; which sent him reeling to the end of the hollow. "Shut up! I'm not letting you two leave this hollow unscathed! He he, HA HA, HAHAHAHA!" The assaulted cerulean couple's hollow now reeked of the stranger's insanity.

Jewel ran over to Blu while the insane stranger cackled away once more. "Blu, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." Blu now had a bruised left eye and his nostrils were bleeding slowly. Upon seeing his injuries, Jewel was thrown into rage. She turned away from Blu and gave the insane being a glare which surely meant possible death. "You'll pay for what you did to my mate, you monstrous bastard!"

Once she got Blu back to his feet, she immediately charged into the Lear's Macaw. She used her head like a ram that SWAT teams use when infiltrating through a locked door. The resulting charge pushed the Lear's Macaw, but he was able to hold his ground and only resulted in a bit of skidding against the hollow's floor. But that did not stop Jewel from continuing her retaliation. Even with the Lear's Macaw pushing against her head, she balled her wings and threw them at the assailant's stomach. She repeated the attacks but to no avail. His size was a disadvantage for Jewel. "Ooh, I like it when a lady tries hard!"

He then blocked Jewel's next throw, picked her up from her feet and threw her towards Blu. "But it will take more than that!"

Thankfully, Blu was able to catch her but the added momentum pushed him back to the ground with a loud thud. "Oof!"

"Sorry, Blu."

"Urgh... It's alright..."

Both Blu and Jewel were incapacitated momentarily. The insane macaw's simple but effective delivery of attacks were too much for the both of them. While they stayed put, trying to breathe out the pain, the mental bird slowly walked closer to them as he formed a wicked smile on his face. "Do you love pinatas? 'Cause I sure do! Especially if they're filled with thick, juicy candy! HA HA!"

Blu, being the logical bird, chimed in with confusion. "What the Hell do pinatas have to do with US?"

"Oh, don't you see, meu amigos? YOU two are my pinatas!"

His death-ridden remark made Blu and Jewel's heart skip a beat. They surely did not want to be beaten to a pulp. And when they remembered his description of pinata candy being thick and juicy, it made them panic a whole lot more. "Oh my God! You're CRAZY!" Jewel screamed in terror and anger.

"Aye, but I am and will always be!"

As the insane macaw went closer, he prepped his wings for the painful beating he's about to unleash, and cackled once more. "Ha ha, HA HA, HAHAHAHA! You two look like you have a child! Where'd he go off to?"

Blu and Jewel looked at each other with regret and sorrow, which the mental macaw noticed.

"That's why you should never let your child go out alone! You'll never know if someone like ME gets his or her talons on the little child!" They should never have let him go alone. They should have at least accompanied him, whether he liked it or not.

And with that, he stood over the terrified cerulean couple and tightened his balled wings. He raised his wings and just as he was about to pound them, he stated "They should have locked me up tighter! But NO! Now, I'm free to do what I wish to do... CONTINUING WITH YOU TWO!"

A double scream of terror erupted from the hollow and penetrated the jungle's silence as the yelps of pain and the sounds of flesh-pounding could be heard. But could anyone hear it? Did anyone hear it?

* * *

**5:00 PM...**

**Brandon's POV**

Here's what me and my buddies did for the whole day; we soared around the city with the big birds (who were nice to us), wrestled in the lake, got into a food fight and played a prank on a snake. For the last part, I have got to admit; that was pretty dangerous. But it wasn't my idea anyway.

"Well, I gotta get going, guys. Mom and Dad might be worried sick about me. I mean, you know them and their 'over-protectiveness'..." I said as I emerged from a bush. I just finished doing "business". I mean, an overdose of fruits could give you an aching stomach, you know?

Suddenly, all my friends looked at me in a weird way when they saw me. Was it because of what I said? "The way you said the thing about your parents... it sounded like you didn't care." One of my friends said. Yup... It was about what I said.

"What do you mean 'I did not care'? They're my parents. I know perfectly well that I should love them."

"But do you REALLY love them? Do you even appreciate the way they're trying to protect you?"

Alright. That, I couldn't whip up a reply for. I remember that I have been moping about the way my parents go all over me with safety and stuff. "I do. It's just that... they do it too much. It's like they're restricting me of my happiness. It tends to get really annoying."

"Well, yeah. But you have to know that they're only doing that because they know what's best for you."

I scowled at them a bit. They were starting to act like my parents; with their lectures and stuff. But my scowl disappeared and turned into a look of realization when he said, "Can you imagine what would happen to you and how you would feel if you lost your parents? Things like that could happen anytime, you know?"

Yeah, I let my expression loosen. I would feel terrible if my parents died. I mean, the ones who showed me true love... gone from my life forever. That would kill me... Oh, God... Then that means I have been taking them for granted! I haven't been appreciating the love they give me! I've been throwing it away! Sure, their 'over-protectiveness' can get annoying, but now that I have realized my mistakes, I have to appreciate their extreme care for me. They're doing the best they can to protect me, and no one else in the world would do that except them! And... Mom has a condition that won't let her become pregnant anymore! How could I be so stupid?

Damn it! Now that he said that, I just remembered that crazy macaw going around! Mom and Dad might bump into him! Gah! I should have told them about him! Even if they wouldn't believe me, I should have just told them! I have to get home, pronto! I... I have to apologize for my stupidity, and make sure that they're okay.

"Okay, thanks for the time guys! I'll see you all tomorrow! Take care now! Bye-bye!" I said in a quick manner and immediately took flight. 'Oh, God... Please, Mom and Dad... Please be safe...'

* * *

I was flying faster than before. I mean, I had to; knowing that the crazy bird might intercept them.

I dodged tree branches, went through tree leaves... Hell, I think I even nearly crashed into another bird. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled.

I looked back while I was flying and apologized. "Sorry! I'm just trying to get home!"

Shaking my head as I flew, the thought of my parents being dead when I get home gave me the chills. I don't want them to die. I never meant any of this to happen. Please be safe, guys. I can't live my life without you.

3 minutes have passed since I left my friends, and my surroundings started to get familiar. I'm almost home! I was so excited that I shouted for Mom and Dad. "Mom! Dad!"

I perched on the closest branch that I could find and waited for any of their heads to pop out from the hollow. My heart was racing with pure happiness and excitement. I couldn't wait for Mom and Dad to see me.

I waited for about a minute and strangely, none of them didn't peep out of the hollow. Perhaps they didn't hear me? Once again, I called out for them. "Mom! Dad! I'm out here!"

Still no sight of them. Not even an answer. Maybe they're both asleep. "Huh... Silly me. I guess they're just sleeping."

I flew to the hollow, feeling ever so excited to see them. "Mom! Dad! I'm ho- GAH!"

When I landed inside the hollow, I saw my parents... bloodied up and set next to each other on the nest. They looked... dead. No... Why did this happen? I couldn't believe this!

Not hesitating, I ran over to my parents' bodies; hoping that they were still breathing. "Mom? Dad? Please wake up." I whimpered while trying to shake them awake. Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. I also felt my heart sinking. However, that didn't stop me from continuing my attempts to wake them up. I know they're still alive. They can't die! They just god-damn can't! "Mom... Dad... Please... Wake up!"

I continued to shake them awake but to no avail. They weren't waking up. It meant that they're... dead. Why? "Oh, God! Mom! Dad! Please! I'm so sorry!"

Feeling hopeless, I laid my head on the bodies of my mother and father. I sobbed really hard. I didn't care if anyone saw me like this. I just lost my parents! I took them for granted and now I lost them!

My waterfall of tears soaked my parents' bodies as I bawled. I have never felt this heart-broken in my life! My wretched life! "I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!"

Suddenly, while I was crying, I felt something on my head. It felt like a wing. When I slowly looked up to see whose wing it was, I noticed that it was my Mom's wing. My eyes widened in surprise. My mother was still alive! Too bad Dad wasn't. Only half of my heart was repaired. "Brandon-baby, it's alright..."

"Mom..." I quietly said as I lay my head onto her soft stomach and wrapped her body with my wings.

"Sshhhh... Hush now, my son. Don't despair." She tried to soothe me even though she was frickin' injured like Hell.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"For what, dear?"

"I-it's just that... I... I... I have been t-taking you and Dad for granted. I know you guys are v-very protective of me. But I didn't appreciate it. Instead, I threw away the love you two gave me. It's just that, I found it a bit annoying that you two were always over-protective of me. But then I realized that you and Dad are the only ones that can give me that kind of love. And it's no ordinary kind of love, Mom. The love you and Dad give me is way better than the love anyone could show. Your love for me is extremely special... and yet, I... I... Oh, Mom. Please forgive me!"

I felt new beads of tears rolling down my face. The thought of my Mom who was still alive, but suffering from her injuries, killed me. It breaks my heart to see my parents in this shape. I mean, it's bad enough that I lost Dad. But I don't want to lose Mom too! Again, I placed my head onto my mother's stomach and sobbed. "Please, Mom. Forgive me!"

"Now, now, Brandon. It's a-alright. We forgive you."

I looked up and saw my Mom smiling. That smile always told me that everything would be alright. But will it? "R-really? (SNIFF)"

"Of course, mejo. No matter what you do... No matter what you are... No matter WHO you are... You're still our special son."

Even in the midst of despair, I was still able wear a smile. I'm glad my mother forgave me for my actions. I don't know how I could live my life with the guilt haunting me. But most importantly, I'm glad that I still have my mother. "Th-thank you, Mom."

And with that, I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She's my mother. I should show her the same kind of love she gave me. I would do the same for Dad, but... it's unfortunately too late for him.

Suddenly, Mom started coughing really bad. Her eyes clenched tight and she put one wing over her beak as she coughed, which meant that she was in extreme pain... obviously. I stood up and attempted to help Mom up. "Mom, we need to get you some help. I can still save you from this!"

I was hoping Mom would have the same hope as I did, but unfortunately, she didn't. Or either that, there really was no more hope left. "It's too late for me, Brandon. I'm in terrible shape. (SEVERE COUGH X2) Agh, meu Deus..."

"No, Mom! There's still time!" I yelled as I tried to pull her up. But I couldn't sustain her adult weight. She fell back down on the nest; bringing me along. I softly landed on her stomach, thankfully. I didn't want to make her condition worse. "Oh, no... Mom! What are we going to do?"

I waited for her to say something, but instead, she put both her wings around me and pulled me in for another hug. "I'm sorry, Brandon. But this is where I must go. Your father is waiting for me, and soon... we will be waiting for you."

"No... No... N-no..." Tears once again were forming in my eyes. To be honest, I knew that Mom might not make it, but it was just really hard for me to think so.

"Hush now, darling... Don't cry..." Her voice... Hers and Dad's combined made such an honestly beautiful melody when I first heard them sing. Speaking of which, she started to sing a melody; a melody that I remember her and Dad singing when I was younger.

**I love you forever, I like you for always...**

**As long as I'm living...**

**My baby will be.**

When she said the "As long as I'm living" part, she put her wing tip on my chest. She meant that she will always be alive in my heart. "Oh... Oh, Mom..."

"Th-the same goes for your father, Brandon... I... I... l-love you... We love you... Take c-care, and... b-be strong..."

With that, she gave her last smile, and then her head slowly lowered to the ground while her eyes slowly closed. She's... She's gone.

"Mom? Mom? Mom! No! Please, Mom! Wake up! Don't leave me! I can't live without you! Please, Mom... Wake up! DAMN IT, MOM! WAKE UUUUUUP!" I cried and I cried and I cried. My heart was nothing now. It broke into a million pieces...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

So there we have it. Brandon lost his parents due to a mentally unstable avian being. Such a tragic end...

Deep inside, Brandon really loved his parents. Even with the part that their over-protective attitude took place for him, he still loved them, no matter how annoying it was for him. In fact, he would never allow his parents to get hurt. He secretly vowed that he would take all the threats that are placed upon his loving parents, no matter what. So, it meant that he too, was protective of his parents. They were protective of each other.

Ever since that day, Brandon never left the hollow to take a bath, to eat, or to drink. He never left for any reason. He always stayed by his dead parents' side. He would mourn... He would cry... He would also punch and scratch the hollow's wall until his wings would get cramped up and until his talons started breaking and bleeding.

It was about a week when his body was found, along with his parents' bodies. It was Rafael who had found them dead. When he checked Brandon's body, he knew that he had starved himself to death; all out of depression.

Everyone who knew Blu, Jewel and Brandon attended their funeral. Out of everyone who attended, Linda was torn apart the most, for she lost her best friend and her best friend's family. Tulio was also depressed, not just because of the passing of their close bird friends, but also the official extinction of the Spix's Macaws.

Three weeks after the passing of Brandon and his parents, the mentally unstable Lear's Macaw was found, also by Rafael. But after finding out that he was responsible for Blu and Jewel's death as well as Brandon's depression which led to his death, his extreme anger took him over, and he killed him in right front of Nico and Pedro. He couldn't care less... He just couldn't...

Depression, anger and sadness doused everyone who knew the dead cerulean family of birds. It was really the most tragic of all events that they have gone through.

There is a lesson to be learned here, and it is this: **Always love your parents, no matter what. You will never know that there will be a time that they will suddenly disappear, whether it is right in front of you, or you have heard of it.**

* * *

***The title means that Brandon was lost in his depression after his parents' passing.**

***Your Favorite Martian: Ray William Johnson's YouTube Band. They're good. I recommend listening to these songs, if any of you are interested: "Friend Zone", "Take Over the World", "Complicated", "Fight to Win", "Text Me Back" and their latest one called "Jupiter". Those six singles are really good. :)**

***Infamous 2**: Sucker Punch Productions owns the title.

Author's Note: Well? How did it go? I hope I didn't bring any of you to the verge of crying.

To be honest, while I was writing the part when Brandon went through his most painful experience, I kind of cried. If you read that part while listening to the trailer theme of the game called "Dead Island", you'll cry. Trust me. I tried, and I cried... I don't know... It may depend on the person reading. :p

Anyway... so, yeah. This is my first one-shot and my first Drama and Tragedy Rio FanFiction.

Feel free to review, and tell me if you see anything wrong.

Thank you all. And I hope you enjoyed the story and understood the lesson. :D


End file.
